Room 825
by Nozomiyuri
Summary: Put two girls in one room, what ya get? XD Temari and Tenten! Hawtness! fix this later


Note: I don't owe Naruto.

I have no idea how college works, so screw it. My college version. haha. XD

Question and Answer with the The...TWINS. xD

Me: I wanna ask questions!

Ken: No. You and Questions.

Me: Aww, but but...

Ken:Do you prefer someone you consider "attractive" to wear more clothings....or less clothings?

Me: I don't understand this question.

Ken: What you mean?

Me: It's a trick question. 'Cause I would like them to wear clothings so I could find ways to strip them away with style.

Ken: You really are something.

Me: Don't ask questions then!

Me: Quick, quick, my turn! What turns you on!?

Ken: Great personality.

Me: *shakes head *

Ken: What?

Me: The least you could say is sexy body, ya know.

Ken: Heh, like you really check that out?

Me: Naw, I love smiling eyes and smiles. Great smiles, maaaan. But hey, never complain if they do have a sexy bod.

Ken: See thats what I like. Haha! Geez, I love you! haha!

Me: *slaps you*

Ken: What was that for!?

Me: My hand slipped...*smiles* I love you too twinny XD

So I figured we'll get back to my "spunk" writings as twinny called it. Used to write like this, but that's when I was sooo into ShikaTema. xo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Crush On You and Room 825

She entered the room like she owns the place and I just sat there wondering what the hell is up with this girl. She had tied her dirty blond hair up and some of it still were loose framing her had so many piercings on her ears I was very much surprised she didn't have any on her face. But then I thought it would be a sad thing to pierce such a good looking face. She never quite open her eyes fully to take a good look into her eyes, I wasn't sure if they were blue or green. She was wearing a hanes white shirt and jeans and vans, she was simple but not. She wore rings on her fingers, none of her ring fingers had any though.

I cleared my throat and finally she took notice of me.

"Yeah?" She said as she put her bags to the side and practically claim her side and even going to mine, not that I was going to complain about it.

"I'm your roommate," I said. "Name is Tenten." I gave a friendly smile hoping it would establish a friendship mood between us. You never want to have a horrible roommate, it would be torture.

She gave a lop sided smile and licked her lips unconciously and said, "Yeah I know, Temari." She said.

At least she didn't sneer or made any crude remarks. I gave a sigh of relief that didn't went unnotice because I heard her chuckle as she turned her back at me to settle things in.

I was about to let my roommate know that I was going to meet with my friends and if she wants she could come with but she had her earphones plugged in, busying herself in her corner of the room with whatever it was. I could even hear some of the beats coming out as she bob her head with the music. No use into interrupting her and making a joke if she was about to break into a dance move. But there's no use into it, she was practically deaf with music.

I closed the door.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

My friends Sakura and Ino, were already sitting down in the coffee shop having some coffee by the time I came in. They were laughing and giggling. Ino clad with a blue dress that shows her curves but never as so much would you consider it a hoochie dress and from the looks of it she took her time with her hair, as her bangs were perfectly to the side and straight and almost covering her other eye and the rest of her air were put into an elegant bun. While Sakura was quite the opposite, wearing a similar outfit with mines. Unzipped jacket and a shirt underneath and some comphy jeans and vans.

"Who's your roommate?" I asked both of them.

Sakura groaned. "Some bitch," Sakura mumbled. "I rather have piggie here than the effing bitch." Sakura said, obviously her exchanged with her roommate wasn't good.

Ino rolled her eyes at the normal love and hate throw Sakura gives her, Piggie. Next thing you'll know they'll start calling each other sweethearts.

"I got..." Ino seem to think about it as she pressed a finger against her lips and you could see her manicured finger all perfect and shining at you, even when it's clear. "Some girl," She shrugged. "And shut up, forehead."

"Some girl and some bitch," I ended up chuckling at them.

"Who's your roomie?" Ino asked, her beautiful blue eyes having more light than usual, maybe it was the eyeliner and mascara that makes them stand out than usual.

"Ahm, her name is Temari. She likes music." I said. Not really thinking about it.

"Everyone likes music, even the depressive people listen to depressive music!," Sakura groaned. "Damn it, I wish my roommate wouldn't fucking blast her damn speakers with her metal taste!"

I suggested she goes and buy some ear plugs and she actually hugged me and thanked me with a peck on the cheeks saying it was brilliant, I was very much just joking. But I guess she was VERY desperate to drown out the sounds. I found myself smiling, yaaay! My roomie is a blessing compared to the two, well in this case Ino is the 'bad' roomie, not even learning the name.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I came back into Room 825, and peered into the room, my roommate was no where in sight. I checked the time and an hour passed I got all myself all relax and showered and getting comphy on my bed just when the door opened and I slightly jumped.

"Ah, did I wake you up?" My roomie asked as she made her way towards her bed, taking off her jacket at the chair and her shoes and then just jumping on the bed, reminding me of what kids would mostly do.

I shook my head, but she probably didn't even see my reply because she wasn't looking at me.

"What did you do today?" I asked.

She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lips, I assumed it's her way of thinking. "Got to know some people here and there."

And that was the end of our conversation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two weeks later...

All my classes were in the afternoon, But I still ended up waking early to the feeling of the cold breeze going into the room. I looked up to see the drapes were pulled back and the window outlooking the school scenery was open and she was looking out the window. I stretched my arms out so I could snap out of my sleepy state. She looked back and saw me and I smiled as I sort of hugged myself.

"Oh!" She said. "You cold?"

"No! No, it's fine. Not use to it." I said but even then she closed the window. "You didn't have to do it."

"Yeah, sorry. Just back where I grew up it's always hot. So I'm enjoying the..." She shrugged.

"You have class in the morning?" I asked.

"Nope."

I slightly frowned because usually she was gone in the morning so I assumed she had morning classes.

"What are you learning about?" I asked.

She looked up at me and took a good look before answering, "You could say...I'm learning about body language, human interaction." She didn't explain any further.

I didn't think much of it, but her green-oceanic eyes had darkened to me. Or maybe it was the lighting.

"I'm an Art Major," I said. She nodded I took that as a sign to continue. "I want to make and design weapons." I explained.

She raised an eyebrow and I in turn said, "What?"

"You looked like the gentle type," She said smiling a bit.

"I...." I wasn't quite sure how to comment on it. "I am gentle."

To my confusion she bursted out laughing and I frowned and bit my lips, a habit of mine when I don't get it. Because I don't get her.

"I bet," Was her own reply to my confusion. She didn't explain at all.

I wanted her to explain but didn't dare ask as she just got out of the room and said "coffee" She's not much of a talker, I'm guessing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I realized as I opened my eyes once again that I had fallen asleep and snuggled myself with blanket, the shock of the morning breeze was still with me.

"You sleep cute," I sat up immediately and found her emerald eyes staring right at me. She wore her normal sort of cocky smile, or maybe it was more like a smirk? She was wearing faded jeans and a white tanktop and her dirty blond was tied up so you could see all her piercings. "Gotta go class, see ya." She waved goodbye with a sort of casual thing, as she grabbed her black backpack and slung it back with her other hand and then stuck her other hand on her pockets. I noticed that she had one earphone plug to her ear as she left the room whistling the beat of the song.

"Wha..." She doesn't have morning class, I checked my watch. SHIT! I was so going to be late if I don't get a move on. With my panick state of not wanting to be late, I stumbled out of the bed in such a clumsy way I was surprised I didn't hurt myself then again I was pretty athletic.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I thought I was imagining things when I heard the noises coming out of the room. I was afraid someone had snuck into it and...

I put my hand around the knob and quietly twisted it, "H-hello?" I heard a dull thud and someone saying ow and shuffling of something. I went in more and discovered my roommate in a slight dishelved state, her hair was messy and was just wearing a bra and her pants were unbutton, her lips looks swollen in a way, she was also out of breath.

"S-sorry. I...ahm..." I should have left quickly and gave her time to get herself together. But I found myself staring at the person she was with, rather wondering...or why am I not seeing a guy with her? No, instead I see some red head with messy hair looking at me like I ruined the best thing in her life...Maybe I did.

One thing actually popped in my head as the goody one, I can't get her in trouble because she didn't sneak a guy in the girls dormitory.

The redhead stood up and gave looong kiss, I didn't like it because of the sounds, to my roomy and then gave me a cold stare, when she closed the door I had nothing left to say neither did Temari.

I was amazed she wasn't even blushing that I interrupted them. I moved around her and dropped my book bag onto the side.

I heard her sigh but I still didn't look at her, I actually wanted to pretend I heard nothing and seen nothing as I pull out my art project which was still a blank canvas.

"Does it bother you?" She asked. I set my black canvas on my desk and then pulled out all my shading pencils and erasers and sharpener and extra papers.

Would it be so bad to ignore her? I jumped at the sudden blow of hot air behind my neck. I was so startled that I turned to see but then loose my footing, but she got a hold of my wrist as her hand encircled it. I glared at her, for the first time since being in the same room with her, I was irritated. She was no longer what I considered perfect roomy, she was anything but that.

"Does it bother you?" She repeated. I tried to free myself from her hold, but struggled as she tighten her grip on me. "Yes or No"

"Why does it matter!? You're bothering me now, isn't it obvious!?" I snapped. To my surprised and hers as well, since she went soft on me and let go. I rubbed the spot where she had held me tight.

I heard her mumble an apology as she went to her side and plug her earphones in as she fixes herself. After ten minutes or so she left the room without a word to me, nor a glance. I didn't give a damn, the least she could have said was tell me the truth from the start at least...I wouldn't be all shock and be a retard about it.

Fuck, my rommmates was into girls. I looked down, I'm a girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One week later after the "Fuck, my roommates was into girls."

I never seen such a beautiful model until one came into my room with a purple silk robe and her blonde hair was down. All the while my teacher explained what we were about to do but I was way over somewhere else.

Oh fuck, did I just say my room? Oh I don't know it's because she DOES comes into my room (she has every right to, its her room too), right now she's in my ART classroom, but never this...naked as she disrobes a bit and I gawked at her, which my teacher had just told the guys not to do and keep it professional. Apparently my teacher never considered that some girls may find her very much attractive even if they're straight and might also...my thoughts led to her session with the red head.

I shook my head and stared at the blank canvas and then at my pencil.

She might be naked, but she covered herself with the silky robe on what people considered "sacred", making it more tempting than actually seeing her "naked". I licked my lips as I felt them dry and I begun to move, for some odd reason, I didn't even do the body outline, no, I was set at her face. It was the way her pouty lips curved and dip and seem so full, it was the sort of perfect lips that would match for kissing. I could have done her full. Could had finish her, the whole her, learned every curve she has, and the way her hands clutched to the silky parts of the robes and it wrinkles down as it sort of make an illusion of water flowing. I would had been satisfied. Except I wanted to take it slow, I wanted to know her, my hand move a slow and perfect beat, different strokes but meant to be that way to get the reaction I wanted, I was in control on the outcome. She has no say as she sits there and my eyes devoured her. She lets me.

The delicate way she had tilted her chin slight up so you could see her neck more...and...

I was so intent in capturing the essence she holds within and out that was so alluring I was fixated that I never actually realized she was staring at me intently with half lidded eyes.

I felt the heat rush through my face and I knew I was blushing. How could I not? It was the first time she ever looked at me like that. It was the first time since our lil argument to see eye to eye. Or if I was to be specific see her in such an "intimate" way but not, since hell everyone in this class could see her.

I looked away and then back to my art work and even then I find her, or rather...Her drawn self still looking at me. I was tempted to erase it. Until my teacher came around and stared at my art work intently and commented on it and actually loved it. She said I actually got the emotion in my art work. I think I looked confused when she said that because she asked me what emotion does my art work potray. What do I see when I see Temari and drawn her, what I percieved her as...

I said, nothing. Wasn't sure.

She shook her head disappointed.

"Tenten, you captured it perfectly. Surely you cannot be blind to it."

By the end of class, I sat there, my mind clouded. She had put on her clothes and I heard her walking towards me and then behind me and then she sort of bent down so her face was next to mine in a way as she looks at my art work. I was very much self concious. I didn't want her complaining about it.

"What do you know? I'm a fan." She said or whispered and then I looked at her and she looked at me. It was weird because then we were just what? An inch away from kissing that I could feel her warm breath against my face.

She smiled and said, "If ever I feel the want to be drawn I'll come to you." And with that she left. I was left again by her.

I almost wanted to laugh at her simple comment. If I was to think about it and remove some words here and there and maybe replace them, tweak them and laid it simple, it would mean, if she wants me, she go to me.

Argh.

I conclude my roommate was hot and as an artist, my mind goes everywhere with possibilities and ideas that I shouldn't mention and am not going to mention.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I came into my room and this time, since I walked into her last time, there was never a girl in there beside me and then her. I dunno where she takes the red hair now. I didn't want to ask. But I'd seen them around.

The windows were open again and she was there on her bed, her earphones plugged into her ears as she lay down and her eyes closed and she was stretched out and seem so peaceful.

I silently put down my things on my part of the room and got myself to working. I'd seen some of the art students art work of how they drew her. They are mostly sexual when it comes to the guys, even some girls. When it comes to the girls, they couldn't quite get it. Her light. I had no idea what I was going on about. But the one who seem to be "attracted" to her at least got some thing right...

I was sure she was sleeping so I was just getting a shirt and pulling off the clothes I wore to school when I felt a slight brush on my right cheek, like a wind.

"Hey,"

I turned akwardly to face her and replied, "Hey roomy."

"Was nice seeing you in class and know how you work." She said easily and smiled that knowing smile of hers. Was she teasing me?

I nodded and stood there. I wondered if she realized that I wasn't quite appropriate at the moment, but I don't think she does as she moves and shuffled the things around my desks. Touching my pencils and erasers and then stopping to look at my art work.

"Do you ever work with colors?" She asked.

"No, not yet. I'm afraid." I said. It sounded silly but I was.

"You shouldn't be. Colors give it more life, it captures you more, I'm not saying that your pencil ways are not amazing. You're one of the special ones that could capture it clearly."

"Yeah..." She wasn't criticizing me. She was helping me out and even complimenting me in the process without flat out saying I'm amazing because then I wouldn't accept that.

"Do you dance?" She asked as she turned and face me. "Cau-"

She hadn't completed what she said when she took a good look at me from top to bottom and bottom to top. And again. "You-You're ahm...half-....naked."

I was surprised. She seemed uncomfortable by it and wasn't she the one practically truly naked in class out of how many people?

"Yeah, I know. And getting cold." I said. She hurriedly closed the window and for the first time I actually seen her flush a slight pink. But still flushed!

I felt bad that I quickly got to my changing clothes quickly.

She mumbled something along the, "Now I'm hot..."

Because she just closed the window?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

FINISH!!!! I ain't in no mood to check mistakes right now...thats twinny jobs!

Ken: What happened to Oh! My girl?

Me: At work busy.

Ken: I ain't talking bout your girl, Im talkin bout your STORY

Me: OH! My girl! HA.....ish...ish on progress! *checks it* three fourths done.

Ken: And yet you done the other chaps of this "new story"

Me: Yupp. *jumps on your back* quick to the es-ca-pe!

Me: Before Tey hunts me down!

Ken: or me! Wait, why she huntin' you down?

Me:...............she wants me....*pinches your cheeks*

Ken: What did you do?

Me: Oh, i dont know, she was down hahaha so i asked if she wanted to play a game. just playin' around and you two keep buyin me off each other.

Ken: yeah! cuz you were all "I LOVE YOU TWO!" and she was all, "LOVE YOU SO MUCH ANNE" what game?

Me: Sekwet!

Me: But anywas-

Ken: What game?

Me: jealous twinny?

Ken: No.

Me: You sure *pokes you* really? *gets a stick and pokes you with it*

Ken: really....err...anne?

Me: *stares at a rock and pokes it with the stick* hey rocky, how ish chu?

Ken: How much sugar did you have? *twitches* You love guessing game.

Me: *smiles* Not really guessin, puzzles more like.

Ken: What puzzle did you actually threw at her?

Me: Sweet! You could play puzzles with us!


End file.
